The horror of being a neko: Ciel's story
by MaiFireflower
Summary: As if waking up as neko isn't enough of a problem, but now my butler's stalking me, my fiance has come over, and a particular undertaker wants to cut my ears and tail off for his collection. Someone, please help.


Interior master bedroom of the phontomhives

Ciel awakens to a sound maken by his butler. His eyes are blurry, but as the start to clear, he notices a large smirk on his butler's, Sebastian's, face. Along with the slightest of giggeling. "What in the hell are you giggeling at?" Sebastian thinks,_ Should I tell him? No, I shall not._ "Nothing young Master. I'm just here with your morning tea." They follow their morning ritual.

Ciel, sitting at his desk, says, "Sebastian, what is today's plan?" Chukeling to himself, Sebastian says, "Well sir, first you must authorize som papers fro the company. And this afternoon, Lady Elizabeth will be arriving at the manor." Not able to control himself any longer, the butler fell to the floor, grasping his sides in laughter. "What in the devil are you laughing at?!" Ciel yelled in protest, not even considering the irony of what he said. Catching his breath, Sebastian says, "Young Master, go look in the mirror. Please." Chuckleing the whole time. By this time, the butler had reclaimed some of his digninty, standing, yet not quite composed. Ciel calmly walks over to the mirror in a proper manor, but when he gazes , upon his reflection, he screamed, "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Looking behind him, he saw an agitated, sleek black tail, snapping back and forth. His jaw falls to the ground in horror and disbelief. He looked to the place were Sebastian once stood, but the butler was no longer there. Slowly, Sebastian's head peeks out from behind the closet, getting closer. A smile starts to creep up his face, genuinely devilish. Ciel turns, facin the demon. "No." He says sternly, tail snapping back in forth, cute little black kitty ears flat against his skull. "No to what, Master?" Sebastian says innocently, except for when he said Master. "You sick Beastiality loveing Pedofile." Ciel said, still glaring. The butler seemed to imitate a look of anguish. "Why Master, what language." Pulling on his ears, Ciel mutters, "This is bad, very very bad...They Won't Come Off!" He yanked his ears, and yelped. Suddenly, an expression of horror and fear spread across his face. "Dammit, lizzy! Oh my...She's coming today, isn't she..." The young earl said. "A hat... I need a hat..." He mumbled, his tail snapping back in forth feverishly. A knock sounded on the door. "Uh...Y-young master, Lady Elizibeth is here..." Mey-Rin's voice drifted through the door. "Get me my hat. Now." Ciel said. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel walks down the stairs, a hat covering his cat ears. "Ciiieell!~" Lizzy squealed, in her high pitched voice. Ciel hid his fear of her, wishing his fiance was a bit more dignified. Lizzy ran and hugged ciel, displacing his hat. Ciel quickly grabbed his hat and readjusted its place on his head. "Why are you wearing a hat?" Lizzy asked, big eyes staring up at him. "Well...Um...Uh..." _Crap, what do I do...?_"Oh, you wanna play dress up!" Lizzy squealed./ "Why yes, yes he does, lady elizabeth." Sebastian said. Lizzy squeals in joy, and ciel shot a murderous look at sebastian. _I'm going to find that gay shinigami and let him hug you for 10 minutes straight._

Meanwhile, On top a pile of corpses, a red haired man stood. "Something good is gonna happen with me and my sebas-chaaan~! I'm coming, my looove!" Swinging his chainsaw, the man ran off into the sunset."I'm coming, my Sebas-Chaaan~!" The man who stood beside the red haired "Man?" Goes, "Dammint, not again senpai..." He hit his face in shame. Sebastian sneezed.

Ciel tried to defend himself from the frilly pink dressed horror. Inside his head, he screamed,_Not like this, NOT like this! _"Um, well, lizzy, I have alot of work to do, an-" He was interupted as she took his hat off. But as she was about to put the bonnet on his head, she noticed 2 black ears standing at attention. "KYAAAAA!' She screamed at an octive no fangirl has yet reached, she grasped his ears, tugging."I WANT THEM!IWANT THEM!" Ciel felt a spasm of pain rack down his head. "Uh..Lizzy...Uh...I've gotta go work on products! Bye!" Ciel escaped. Lizzy pouted, then perked up."Oh well. Mey-rin, Finny, baldroy come here!" Tanaka jumped in a vent, baldroy tried to climb out a window, mey-rin just ran. Finny, however, was the unlucky one. He was grabeed by the ungodly strength the girl possesssed. Her strength rivaled his own. Lizzy had a gleam in her eyes, and dragged him to a dark corner. The other servants weaped for the boy. They looked, and saw a red haired...Man? Looking through the window. It wailed like a ghost...or a dateless teenage girl on prom night.


End file.
